No fue tan malo
by Tenten Akita
Summary: ¿Como reacciono Romano después de haber perdido la Eurocopa? ¿Que hará Antonio para compensarlo?


Que! Se extrañaron de verme publicando tan seguido? xD

Es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir esto, hace muchísimo que no escribía un Espamano [mas concretamente desde el año pasado] y que mejor oportunidad que ese PARTIDASO que fue la final de la Eurocopa!

Para mi fue infartante porque había una apuesta de por medio, porque tenia fanservice en mi cabeza y porque ya esta recreándome este fic desde la apertura del partido xDDDDDDD [si, estaba muy confiada en que ganaría la apuesta ¡Ahí tienes niisan u!] y bueno…quería hacer esto porque se me dio la pinche gana :D Y…eso…no se ni que escribí pero…Disfrútenlo!

*APH & WSH no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sama, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…Nooo Anakiiiin! -esta viendo Star Wars-*

* * *

Todos los países europeos -incluyendo a quienes no habían clasificado- y uno que otro de otros lugares del mundo salían en ese momento del Estadio Nacional de Kiev, Ucrania. Debían admitir que la dueña de casa y Polonia, el otro anfitrión de la Euro, habían hecho un trabajo espectacular: Si bien habían sido eliminados pronto, eso no afecto en su desempeño como anfitriones, Yekaterina y Feliks habían concluido su trabajo con honores.

-¡Liet! ¿No crees que la apertura estuvo, como que, totalmente fabulosa?-Dijo emocionado Polonia, provocando que a Lituania se le escapara una carcajada mientras asentía-¡Y todo gracias a las geniales ideas de Kathy!

-No es para tanto Feliks-Contesto apenada la ucraniana, mientras abandonaba el estadio con sus hermanos-A todo esto, ¿No han visto a Antonio? Quería felicitarlo antes de irme.

-No se esfuerce en buscarlo señorita Yekaterina-Le dijo Portugal, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí-Mi hermano esta tratando de resolver un asunto un tanto…delicado.

Los eslavos, todos, miraron a Paulo con intriga. El solo sonrió, de verdad que Antonio tenia algo mas importante de que ocuparse ahora, algo aun mas fuerte que su deseo por celebrar su triunfo.

*En otro lado, ya fuera del estadio*

Lovino caminaba con paso apresurado, se podría decir que iba prácticamente corriendo, ¡Pero todo era culpa del español! Le dijo-grito-que no quería verlo y aun así continuaba siguiéndolo.

-Lovi, por favor, no te enojes conmigo-Pedía España, tratando de igualar el paso del italiano-Tampoco es la gran cosa ¡Solo fue un partido!

Italia del Sur se detuvo en seco-¿Solo un partido? ¡Era la final de la Eurocopa! ¡Para ti es fácil decir que solo fue un partido, oh gran campeón del mundo!-Siguió avanzando lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas, mientras España tratada de procesar toda la información que le había llegado de golpe-_¿Qué se cree ese imbecil? Arggg…no se porque estoy mas enojado, no se si es porque el tarado de mi hermano me cambio por el macho patatas justo ahora que lo necesito, o si es porque acabo de perder…ante Espa…_-Los pensamientos del menor se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los brazos de su "acompañante" rodearlo por la cintura ¿En que momento lo había alcanzado?

-No se realmente que es lo que te esta pasando…pero discúlpame…si hice algo que te molestara, lo siento mucho-Le dijo Antonio, tan bajo que solo él pudo haberlo escuchado, a pesar de que no había nadie en las calles. Lovino se separo del español y continúo caminando hasta llegar al hotel.

Al llegar, el italiano en un impulso se colgó del cuello del mayor y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Antonio no cabía en su sorpresa, pero aun así correspondió al beso, ninguno de los dos se percato de que en algún momento habían entrado a la habitación de los hermanos italianos, y que ahora estaban medio desnudos y besándose con pasión sobre la cama del mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué hacemos si…Feli regresa?-Pregunto España, mientras se deshacía con maestría de sus pantalones y le besaba el cuello a su pequeño Romano, quien comenzaba a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-No creo que vuelva….Ahhh..Esta con…el imbécil del macho patatas….¡Ahhhh!-Respondió en una mezcla entre la furia y celos, porque su hermano lo cambio por Alemania, y el placer y delirio que le provocaban las mordidas del otro en su cuello-_Supongo que haber perdido…no estuvo tan mal…__un minuto…ME GANO 4 -0!...eso quiere decir que…_

-¿Por qué esa cara de terror Lovi-Love?-Pregunto Antonio con cara de inocente, como siempre-¿A caso no quieres recrear el partido aquí en la cama?-De un momento a otro la expresión del mayor cambio a una terriblemente lujuriosa…Si, de cierto modo, Romano estaba jodido.

* * *

Ok…no es lo mejor que eh escrito…pero…ES QUE JURO QUE INTENTE LLEGAR A MAS! PERO NO ME GUSTO COMO ME QUEDABA! TuT -Se va a llorar a un rincón-…pero bueno…It's something -inserte meme aquí- estoy bastante conforme, creí que me iba a salir peor ewe…eso es lo malo de andar viendo series fresas todo el día [léase como Junjou, Sekaiichi y doramas coreanos varios]

Eso es todo :) nos vemos…quien sabe…en unas horas…días…xDDDDDD

See ya!


End file.
